Brothers
by Krynnalexia
Summary: Renji loved his brother. He loved him so much, he died protecting him. Now, fifteen years later, they meet again, and this time they are against each other in battle, and Ichigo is the one protecting another. Soon they become friends, but when a rival uses Ichigo to get at Renji, will renewed brotherly instincts save him?"
1. Prologue

_**Okay, so I was approached with a challenge to write a bleach story about a brotherly relationship between Renji and Ichigo. I was intrigued and thus this story was born. I'm not used to this pair, but I thought I'd give it a try. This is just the prologue and the whole story will be roughly five chapters long if all goes well. I would like to thank TheCresantMoonWolf for presenting me with this challenge and opportunity. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you.**_

* * *

 **Brothers**

He knew they were waiting for him. It was a special day after all. They were gathered in their headquarters waiting for the boss to arrive. He clutched his hand around the present in his jacket pocket and smiled. The toddler hanging from his shoulders giggled, scrambling his little legs to keep from falling off, even though Renji's arm supported from the bottom. He would never let the runt fall. Never.

Renji ruffled the bright orange locks of his baby brother, smirking when the little monster swatted his hand away, playfully growling. The red-haired teenager strolled lazily toward the abandoned warehouse he's claimed as their headquarters. It was large, isolated and perfect for hanging out without being bothered.

He was a delinquent of his high school. He was tough, handsome, and respected...or feared? Suppose it depended who you were. No one messed with him. He didn't do his homework, failed his tests and skipped classes, but he spent that time protecting his school from other rival school gangs. He protected his neighborhood. He named his gang the Red Snakes. It consisted of other boys from his school, most of them were from his own class or the grade below him. Others were alumni, who graduated years before, but still found his strength admirable. They were loyal to him, his family and no one ever questioned him.

He climbed the old, creaky stairs to the fourth floor where his friends were waiting. He entered and greetings erupted from all over the room. They really did love him. They respected him. They were loyal to him. He had given them a place to belong. He had given them a purpose. He had given them a family. He set Ichigo, his kid brother, down and watched with soft, adoring eyes as he was greeted by Renji's followers. They patted him on the back, lifted him up to spin or toss him high playfully, and give him hugs. Ichigo was very at home and unafraid of these guys.

Renji caught the soda pop can his second, Kazuki, tossed him and plopped heavily into the large, red couch against the wall. It was old; the color was faded and the fabric was torn or worn in certain areas, but it was comfortable. He rested his feet on the table made of old crates. It creaked under his weight and the other sodas on top of it shook a bit.

"On the carpet, guys." He reminded them.

His friends picked up the toddler and carried him to the corner that was freshly carpeted and littered with toys. The warehouse was old, but sound. He didn't want his brother getting into anything that could hurt him, so he made up a corner for him to play on safely. It was carpeted and closed in with a childproof gate. There were blocks, coloring books and crayons, Lego's, cars and trucks, and books which Kazuki read to Ichigo when he was looking sleepy. Ichigo was a common visitor after all. He needed a place to feel comfortable.

Renji chugged the rest of his soda down as he watched. Today was a special day for Ichigo. He let his mind drift back. Ichigo had grown strongly attached to Renji since the day he was born. Renji was apprehensive at first, and never thought he would feel so affectionately for the boy, in truth, they were half brothers; same father, different mothers. Renji tried to remain indifferent and keep his distance, but he grew to completely adore the runt. He was fiercely protective of him and would hurt anyone who dared showed even the slightest of ill intents towards him.

He was charged with watching over Ichigo more often than not, which didn't bother him in the slightest. Isshin, his father, and Ichigo's mother, Masaki, owned and ran their own medical clinic. They mostly dealt with pregnancy, but occasionally they took in neighbors with minor injuries. They worked hard together to provide for the family and trusted Renji to look after his brother. Today was no different, except that today they were busy with something for Ichigo.

He crunched the now empty can in one hand and tossed it into the trash. He clapped his hands over his head to get their attention, then folded his arms.

"Today...is an important day! Today we celebrate!"

He weaved through his friends, climbing over the few who were laying on the dusty floor. He stepped over the gate and sat cross-legged in the play area. He pulled his brother into his lap.

"Today, we celebrate the birth...the existence...the greatness that is Ichigo Kurosaki, my baby brother."

His comrades cheered and made noise, clanging pipes, hockey sticks and bats against metal beams, the floor or together. They gathered closer, pushing their gifts for the youngster onto the carpet for him to open.

"Ichigo is two today. He is the only thing that matters today. We are going to ensure that he has a great birthday, right?"

More cheering and hollering. Ichigo turned in his brother's tattooed arms so he could see what was going on. He giggled and clapped his hands happily, smiling excitedly at all the attention.

"Kanpai! Kanpai! Kanpai!"

The few girls under his command brought the toddler a large slice of cake, which he delightedly mashed his hands in. He was covered in cake and icing within minutes.

"That's it, kid. Enjoy!" Renji barked with a grin.

They guys got him presents, which consisted of: stuffed bears and other cute animals, a baseball glove he could grow into, a set of new books from Kazuki for nap times, and a plastic bat and wiffle ball. Once he was more interested in toys than cake, Renji set to cleaning him up. There was cake crumbs and icing everywhere, but his face it seemed. Once clean, he pulled the boy into his lap again. He pulled the present from his pocket and dangled it in front of his baby brother. It was a gold chain and kanji pendant which read 'protect'. Ichigo's chocolate eyes fixed on it immediately, drawn to its shine.

Renji allowed his brother to bat at it playfully before putting it around his little neck.

"Happy Birthday, Little Berry."

They continued their celebration until close to five o'clock. Masaki should be done with preparations by now. His father and Masaki were planning a party for Ichigo at the house. His daycare friends and other family members would all be present. There would be a large spread of food and cake, presents, music, games and a special surprise. Anyone else would have been jealous that they were upstaged, but Renji was just happy that he got to have special time with his brother on his birthday. It was important to Renji that his brother knew he loved him.

Renji told his friends to bag the gifts and leave them by the couch. He would pick them up later. He picked up and cradled a sleeping Ichigo and started walking back home. He pulled out his cell when it rang.

"Yeah, we're on our way. He's asleep," there was a pause as he listened, "Well, then he'll be all rested for the party. Don't worry, he'll love it, Pop."

Another pause, then, "No problem. We're at the bridge, we'll see ya soon."

He snapped his cell closed and replaced it in his front jeans pocket. The even breaths of his baby brother soothed him as he walked. He crossed the bridge and turned the corner. They were three streets away. He stopped when he saw movement ahead of him. Four large men crept out of the shadows brandishing pipes, bats and brass knuckles. He couldn't see their faces, but he didn't need to. They belonged to a rival gang from another school. He and his gang had beaten them senseless for attacking three of their teachers and putting another in the hospital. He thought they'd learned their lesson. Clearly he was wrong.

They started towards him, but he couldn't risk fighting them. Ichigo might get hurt. He turned and quickly dashed down a side street, cut into an alley and jumped the fence at the end. He flipped open his phone as he ran, pressing the speed dial for his father. It was busy.

"Damn!"

He ran toward the park, cut through then turned down another side street. It was a shortcut toward his house. He was stopped midway. One of the four blocked his path. The man swiped at him with the metal bat, narrowly missing his shoulder and Ichigo's head. Infuriated, he jumped, spun and kicked the man in the face, slamming him into the trash cans along the wall. He took off again, running as fast as he could. He had to get Ichigo to safety.

Two of them were still close behind, so he couldn't double back. He could tell he was minutes from the house. He tried his father again.

"You forget something?" His father barked.

"Meet me outside. You have to take Ichigo."

Isshin heard his heavy panting and knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"I'm being chased. Punks from another school. I can handle it, but not with Ichigo. Meet me outside."

"Are you sure you can handle this. I'll call the police."

"I got this, Pop. One down, three to go. "

He closed his phone and charged through the street toward his house. He turned twice more and was finally on their street. He could see his dad running toward him, his face white with fear.

"Ichi, wake up."

The third he'd lost track of blocked his path. The two following him finally caught up. He was surrounded. One swung a rusted pipe at him, missing him, but he felt the force of a bat against his back, causing him to lurch forward. The wind was knocked out of him for a second before he regained his balance.

"Ichigo, get up!"

He was shoved into the wall and coughed. This woke his brother.

"'Enji?"

He lashed out. He head butt the one nearest him and made a mad dash for his father. He set his brother down and pointed to his dad, "Go Ichigo, run to Dad!"

He pulled back. He kicked one, then kneed him in the gut when he doubled over. He turned back to his brother, "Run, Berry!"

Ichigo cried, and ran to his father, screaming his brother's name.

"'Enji! 'Enji!"

Isshin wanted to help his son, but he needed to get Ichigo inside. He left him with Masaki and returned to help his eldest son. However, by the time he got back, which was no more than five minutes, he was too late. Upon returning, he found his son laying in the middle of the street, his attackers gone. He knelt down next to his eldest, tears falling freely.

Renji was battered badly. Blunt force trauma, laceration and he knew there were broken bones. But that wasn't the worst of it. There was a large puddle of blood beneath him. Isshin shifted Renji's body only slightly and saw what he feared. It looked like the assailants switched to knives at some point. Renji was bleeding out and there was nothing Isshin could do in time. His son was dying.

"Renji?"

"Pop..."

Isshin caressed his son's battered face, "Oh, Renji."

"It's okay, Pop. Ichi...go...is he...o...kay?"

Renji coughed, blood spattering onto Isshin's clothes.

"Yeah. You did good, son."

Masaki couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what was going on and Ichigo was becoming belligerent. He was calling for his brother. She carried him outside and gasped when she saw Renji lying on the ground, red staining the street. She went to her husband and knelt next to him. Ichigo wiggled free of his mother and leaned against his brother.

"'Enji? 'Enji!" he cried. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something was wrong, "Up! Up!"

"Hey...buddy...Stay...strong...Little Berry."

Renji knew, and now saw, his little brother was okay. He could let go now. He could relax. He let out a breath and let death take him.

The Kurosaki family mourned his death for months. As time went on, it got easier to deal with, but they would never be the same. Unfortunately, Ichigo was too little to understand and inevitably forgot. The pain was still too close and so, to avoid a touchy subject, they never brought it up again. The necklace Renji had given him was never removed. 'Protect'. It was what Renji had died for that day and what Ichigo would grow to represent.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is the first chapter, not counting the prologue. I just wanted to be clear about a few things. First off, I don't own Bleach. Just dig the anime. Now, as far as this story goes, I had to tweek the story line just a bit to make the plot fit. So, let's just pretend that they never introduced themselves during that very first encounter. The last thing I want to mention is that this is kind of the recap of events you are already familiar with, but this was done in order to mix my plot in with the already existing one. The next chapter will be all new material. So, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be working hard on the next one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 *** 15 years later: Byakuya and Renji collect Rukia ***

Renji thought about what he'd come here to do. He and his captain were sent to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki, his captain's own sister and his own best friend, and return her to the Soul Society for her execution. It didn't sit right with him. When he first arrived in the Soul Society, he'd been alone. Rukia was his very first friend. He was rough around the edges, but she'd stuck with him.

Then, he met her brother. Captain Kuchiki. The man was mysterious, cold and severely strict, but he was amazing. Byakuya Kuchiki taught him discipline, strength and power. Granted, he wasn't a weakling before his training, but the Captain of Squad 6 truly shaped him into a warrior. Byakuya Kuchiki was what he aspired to be. When chosen to be his Lieutenant, he jumped at the opportunity and the honor. He held a great deal of respect for this man, but right now...in this situation...it didn't sit right with him.

They traveled to the World of the Living and were currently following her very weak reiatsu. The thought made him growl. Weak. She was one of the strongest soul reapers he knew and she gave up her power voluntarily to some human kid. What the hell was wrong with her? What possessed her to do something so stupid?

It irked him, but really he was more concerned for her than angry. Now they were searching for her and, when found, they had orders to return her to be executed. They intended to kill her. He thought for sure that his captain would use his clan influence to save her, but he said Rukia brought this on herself. He didn't want this. Wasn't there anything he could do?

'Damn,' he thought when they finally caught up to her. A part of him wished she'd stayed hidden.

So, he clenched his fists, narrowed his eyes at her and resumed his sardonic, indifferent attitude. He scolded her for giving up her power to a human, insulted her so bad it gave him a headache, and informed her of what awaited her back home. Then, to impress his captain, suggested he spare her and execute her himself. Stupid. He attacked her, drawing blood, causing his stomach to turn.

When he went to deal the final blow, after rude interruption of a Quincy of all things, someone else interfered. Someone deceptively strong. Renji watched as a young man with bright orange hair, determined eyes and shinigami robes, whom he'd never before met, stood daringly between Renji and the wounded Rukia. He was tall, probably a teenager, lean and surprisingly quick considering the massive zanpakuto he wielded. The kid had the most distinctive orange hair. He stared at it a moment longer than intended because it reminded him of someone he cared for when he was alive. Someone he missed dearly. Byakuya cleared his throat, bringing him back.

He and this power stealing imposter fought. He was impressed. He had serious power and the zanpakuto was huge...ridiculously huge. He thought, only for a moment, that maybe this man would save Rukia and they would have no choice but to leave her be. Captain Kuchiki squashed that dream in an instant. There was no way the boy would survive.

As they walked through the Senkaimon Gate, Renji took a second glance back at the kid dying in the middle of the street as the rain fell down. The kid's brown eyes were closed and his vibrant orange hair was wet and bloodied. A flash of his baby brother went through his mind without his permission and it made him tear up. Sadly, he continued through the gate to the Soul Society.

 *** Seireitei Battle: Renji vs Ichigo ***

Renji never expected to see that human kid again. It surprised him when he learned several ryoka were invading the Seireitei, that the orange- haired brat was one of them. How did he survive? He knew his duty and would carry it out, but there was a small glimmer of hope that this human would be able to save his best friend from death.

He searched for him, realizing his main goal and waited for the ryoka to arrive. His own zanpakuto in hand, he squared off against the ryoka. When they finally faced each other, he could tell something was different from the first time they met. He was stronger. More focused. If it was possible, more experienced. The kid held his head higher, with more confidence. He talked with even more determination. Even his eyes, though still honey brown, were different. They weren't as naive as before.

They fought. The battle was harder and longer than he ever imagined. How could a mere human grow to this level in such a short period of time? The kid was pushing back against him, Renji Abarai, a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. It was inconceivable.

Renji never battled so hard against anyone, except his own captain of course. He was a mess. His usually perfect red hair was loose and falling about his face and down his back. His bandana was ripped off a while ago. His body was sore, bruised and he was sporting several large lacerations. Maybe he really would be able to save Rukia. May, he should just let the ryoka win and let him go. No. No. His captain would never let him live if he didn't give it his all to stop him.

At one point, he thought he'd won. The orange-haired teenager was badly injured. Another strike from Zabimaru would finish him for good. It was killing him. He'd hoped this brazen brat would beat him. He was stupid. If he couldn't save Rukia, how could he expect this human to do what he could not? He screamed at the kid and told him so.

Then something in the kid changed in a dramatic instant. He raised his over-sized zanpakuto and stood tall. Holding it high over his head, his eyes glowing with renewed resolve, Renji heard the zanpakuto howling for battle. He was different from yet a few moments before. He started talking to himself...a mantra of some kind.

"When you counter...don't let them cut you," he said as he dodged Renji's attack.

"When you protect someone...don't let them die," he whispered, blocking the next two.

"And when you attack...kill!"

That's when Renji saw **it** and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, severely wounded and bleeding out. He barely saw another soul reaper and one of the ryoka's drag his unconscious opponent away underground.

Renji hadn't imagined that. He clearly saw it hanging around the ryoka's neck. That was no figment of his imagination. That kid had a gold chain with a gold kanji pendant that read 'protect' around his neck. Orange hair. Honey brown eyes. 'Protect.'

"ichi...go...?" it was the last thought on his mind as he slipped into blackness.

 **" Sokyoku Hill: Execution Grounds ***

Renji woke groggily. The pain reminded him of his latest revelation.

"Ichigo...it couldn't be. Could it?"

His baby brother; his little berry became a powerful soul reaper? How? He was human. He'd know if his kid brother had died. There were so many questions, but no time at all for answers. He didn't know how this was possible and it only made him feel worse that he'd fought his own brother, though it did inspire pride as well. He baby brother bested him. He had no choice now. His destiny was very clear. No matter what it cost him, he would help Ichigo. He couldn't let him do this alone; not after everything he'd been through. He would help save Rukia, but if that still couldn't be achieved, he needed to protect his brother.

When he saw Ichigo destroy the execution grounds and Rukia was held safely in his arms, Renji was flooded with relief. Rukia was alive. He was, indeed, proud of his brother. He knew when his captain challenged Ichigo, that this was far from over. Ichigo threw his charge at Renji and told him to run. Byakuya gave chase with a few others and Ichigo stopped them in the their tracks. Renji ran, knowing that if Rukia was harmed, Ichigo would never forgive him.

After it was all over, Byakuya bested, both parties wounded, Renji returned. He knew after Aizen's betrayal, he would never be able to keep his brother out of harm's way. Ichigo was invested now. It was all so crazy. He needed answers and he knew where to get them.

 *** Later, back in Squad 6 ***

Renji made up his mind to visit his father in the World of the Living, but first he needed to talk to his captain.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"What is it, Renji?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but do you have a minute?"

"I have several."

"Heh," Renji chuckled at his superiors attempt to joke, "I need to talk to you about Ichigo."

Byakuya became serious. Ever since the ryoka saved his sister, he had a new interest in the boy. Someone he needed to protect, though he loathed owing a human. However, this one proved his worth.

"Something wrong? Is the boy in trouble?"

"Well, no. I learned something about him I hadn't expected. I should've realized it sooner, but I didn't. Ichigo Kurosaki is my brother."

"Impossible. You are nothing alike."

Renji chuckled, know how wrong he really was, "Actually, we're a lot alike, more so now than when I was still alive. We had different mothers, but the same father."

"You are talking about Isshin Kurosaki?"

That was something else they'd discovered. His father was a soul reaper who left the soul society.

"Yeah. Anyway, Ichigo was only...he had just turned two when I died. It was the berry's birthday in fact. He was too young when it happened for him to remember me."

Byakuya nodded, "I understand. What do you intend to do?"

"I don't know what to do. I know he doesn't remember, but he still wears the pendant I gave to him on that day. I need to go see how he's been doing."

Byakuya nodded again, "Do as you like, but may I offer a suggestion. Hold off on telling him of your relation. Memories are difficult matters. Perhaps there is a part of him that remembers a brother or a bond with someone special and that is why he held onto the memento. Revealing information like this so suddenly may cause distress."

Renji hadn't thought of that. What if he told Ichigo and the berry became sad...or worse...angry with him for leaving when he was young. Maybe he would feel betrayed that Renji tried to kill him, not realizing that he only just figured out their relation himself. So many things could go wrong.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Be his friend, Renji. For now. Look after him under that guise instead of the truth until you feel he is ready to hear it."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Think nothing of it."  
Nodding, he left. He never thought Captain Kuchiki would be so understanding. Not in a million years. He thought the captain hated all the ryoka that invade the Seireitei. He chalked it off to his decision to be a better brother thanks to Chico's little speech. He gathered his things and secured a gate to the World of the Living; to his brother; to his special berry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi there everyone. I hope you are all doing well. I am sorry this is coming to you so very very late, but I have been having a difficult time thinking up the right story line for this Brothers plot. Not many people have created fiction with Renji and Ichigo as siblings. I had to make sure that while I am creating a new story line of my own, that I did not destroy the integrity of the existing story line and arcs already created for Bleach. This was a challenge, as you all know, and I am honored to be writing it. I think now, I have decided on the right story for this challenge and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. I have tweaked the original story a bit, but only a bit and forgive me if I have changed character perception too much in my endeavor. So please enjoy and know that the next installment is coming soon. I am typing it as we speak. Please don't forget to let me know what you think. Thank you**

 **Chapter 2**

A few months passed after Aizen's betrayal. The Soul Society was just about back to normal. Wounded were healing nicely. Construction was underway and right on schedule. The dead were buried and memorials were served. Though the entirety of the Soul Society was still in mourning even months later, they were starting to deal with their losses. The Head Captain was in the process of filling the now empty positions within the Gotei Thirteen. There were quite a few to fill and he was concerned about making certain he placed the right people where they were needed.

Squad Six was probably the most well off squad to date. Very few losses, their Captain was healed and back at his post, and luckily their barracks were one of the first to be reconstructed. They were back to normal, working hard and training. Renji and his Captain had everything running as smoothly as before.

As for Ichigo, he was returned to the World of the Living, but not before receiving the combat pass and the offer to return whenever he liked, so long as he asked permission first. The Head Captain made it very clear; there were to be no more surprise visits unless there was absolutely no choice: a matter of life or death.

Currently, life in the Soul Society was returned to normal, unless you count a very grouchy Lieutenant. Byakuya was very aware of Renji's growing impatience. He was spending more time with the humans, but as of late, hadn't had many opportunities to go to the World of the Living. What with all the repairs, the training of new recruits and their increasing workload, he'd been stuck in the Soul Society for quite some time with little to no contact with Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya knew that Renji wanted to involve himself in Kurosaki's life again, even if it meant simply being his friend, though the end result was to be much more.

The noble didn't even really mind. He could admit Kurosaki was powerful and noble. Both good qualities in a soul reaper and a human, never mind that he was only a substitute and a lower being. He was admirable, but he also felt that the human was reckless and unpredictable. It took him years of training to instill discipline and obedience into Renji. He feared Kurosaki's brazen behavior would start to rub off on his esteemed Lieutenant and he couldn't have that. Not to mention, his hollowfication worried him. Vizard was it? Leave it to Kisuke Urahara to throw a wild card into the mix. That inner hollow of his was untamed, violent and dangerous...and strong. Very, very strong. Too strong.

However, no matter what Byakuya thought about that, he still felt compelled to protect and support the man. It turned out there were several reasons. He wanted to support the man who protected and saved his sister. He meant a lot to Renji and that in turn made Kurosaki important enough to want to protect. Renji's brother...seriously, what were the odds? That they would find each other after Renji's death and fifteen years later? Small world.

"Captain..."

"Yes, I know. You have my permission," Byakuya said, continuing his paperwork.

"Heh, that obvious?" Renji chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

The noble looked up and nodded, grinning at the similar behavior. He'd seen Kurosaki do that very same nervous gesture as well. Renji was right. They were similar in some ways.

"Thank you, Sir."

"There have been rumors of Arrancar returning to Karakura town. There is a small scouting party going to investigate and support Kurosaki in his endeavors to protect his home."

"The Head Captain know about this?" Renji asked, surprised.

"Of course, you know nothing happens around here or in the World of the Living that he doesn't know about. He approved the mission. After the attack on Kurosaki by the Arrancar Ulquiorra, he said it was imperative we know everything we can about them. He believes it has something to do with Aizen."

"I see. You said to help Ichigo protect his home."

"The Head Captain isn't stupid. He is well aware of Kurosaki's strength. He knows we'll not be able to keep him out of it and that we'll probably need his help in the future."

"Ah...so we're ensuring that if we help him, he helps us when the time comes. He'll owe us...that it?"

Byakuya studied him a minute. It was clear Renji didn't like the idea of using Ichigo Kurosaki or treating him like some sort of puppet.

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you, Renji. The Head Captain isn't as on board with trusting him as some of us are. He feels there are potential dangers in allowing him access or free reign given his rash behavior, emotional response when it comes to his friends and his increasing power. Let's not even to begin to count the potential dangers of what would happen should his inner hollow take over."

"He would never allow that to happen." Renji said, his eyes determined and sure.

"Believe it or not, I share your faith in Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't always agree with his tactics and he can behave a like a reckless teenager with no regard for his own safety, but he is just that, a teenager. So I understand he needs training and discipline, much like you did. He is your brother and I know that he is important to you. I have faith in him because I have seen what he can do. I can feel his power and his instinct to protect. He acts when innocent people are in trouble, which is noble."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Captain Hitsugaiya will be leading the team. He is already expecting you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Be careful, Renji."

"Hai!"

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Ichi-ni!" Yuzu and Karin yelled, meeting him the door.

"Who's your friend?" Karin asked, nodding at the red haired, delinquent looking man in the door way.

"Where's Rukia?" Yuzu asked, looking around her brother.

"Rukia's with Orihime. She'll be staying with her for awhile. This is Renji."

Renji waved as Ichigo introduced him to his sisters. This was the first time he was meeting Ichigo's family as his friend. He was a little nervous. He died before the girls were born. He was meeting his half sisters for the first time, even if he was the only one who knew that piece of information. He was more nervous about seeing his father again. Would he even remember him? Would he look at Renji and know who he was? Or would he greet him as new friend to Ichigo and not have any idea how much this meeting really meant to Renji? How much it was going to hurt to see him and not be able to tell him all the things he meant to say to him while he was still alive? He teared up a little as he gazed at his sisters, wishing he'd been able to know them as their brother while he was alive.

"Renji, this is Yuzu and Karin."

"Nice to meet'cha."

"Hi there. Welcome." Yuzu said cheerfully. She always liked meeting Ichigo's friends.

Karin tilted her head to get a better look, "Are you crying?"

"Nah, the cold just makes my eyes water a little."

They let it go at that and he wiped his wet eyes quickly.

Half sisters. God, he'd missed out on so much. They looked a lot like Masaki. He wondered when her and his father would be home. He looked around as they walked further into the Kurosaki home. It was just as he remembered it. He saw the door that connected to the clinic. He remember exactly where the stairs and bathroom were. He assumed the upstairs layout of bedrooms was the same as well. He gazed into the kitchen as they passed, a memory of Masaki, him and Ichigo baking a surprise for his father together came to the forefront of his mind. He looked at every picture he could find. He wanted to see all the things he'd missed. There were pictures of the girls as babies. Turns out they were twins even though they seemed very different. He saw a picture of Ichigo in karate gear. He wished he could have been around for him then, to help teach him. He saw photos of the family on picnics and in playgrounds. He saw a few of just Masaki, but they seemed professionally done. The only thing he didn't see were pictures or any reminders that he'd ever been a part of this family. That made him a little sad and even more convinced that his father had forgotten all about him.

Ichigo looked to his sisters as they sat at the dining room table, "Where's dad?"

"He's..."

"Son! You're home! How's my beautiful boy!" Isshin shouted and came at his son enthusiastically.

Just as he was jumping to tackle hug Ichigo, he caught sight of his son's guest. He froze mid-jump, eyes tearing. Renji caught his recognition and let out the breath he'd been holding the second he heard his father's voice. He remembered.

"Grr...knock it off ya crazy, goat-faced lunatic!" Ichigo hollered, embarrassed by his father's behavior and kicked him into the opposite wall.

Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled at his father. Why did he have to be like that all the time, even in front of other people? So embarrassing. Renji and his father locked gazes for a moment. Isshin could hide his tears behind his strange, fatherly antics, but he could see Renji was holding in a flood of emotions. He wouldn't have any excuse for his tears if Ichigo inquired.

Renji sucked in a breath and hid what hadn't been noticed yet behind laughter. Isshin smiled proudly, beaming at the group in front of him.

"You are strong my son."

Renji wasn't sure who that was meant for: Ichigo for his reflexes and power, or Renji for not caving into his emotions.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo apologized.

"Don't sweat it. Parents, right?"

"Yeah," turning to his father, who was still crumbled on the floor, "Dad, Renji's a friend of mine. He's gonna be coming around a lot. In fact, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mind him crashing here for a while. Long story, but kinda don't wanna get into it. It's complicated."

Isshin untangled himself and stood, approaching his children, finally all together in one room. He never would have imagined this would happen again. If only Masaki was here to see her family all together, even if they didn't know how they related to each other.

"The more the merrier. This house has been so quiet since Masaki left us," he turned to whine at her oversized poster on the wall, "Oh, Masaki, If only you could come back to us!"

Karin smacked her forehead, "Dad...you're so embarrassing."

Renji took the hint his father gave him. Masaki wasn't around anymore. That was unexpected.

"I didn't know you're parents were divorced."

"No. She died when I was eight. As I said, the old man's a lunatic. We've begged him to take down that stupid poster."

Ichigo explained this as he ran over to pull his father away from the wall he was currently hugging and try to tear it down for what must be the hundredth time. Renji paused. Dead? How? She was still so young and when he had known her, she never had an illness or anything like that. Accident? Murder, like him?

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Renji was truly sorry. First his berry lost him, then his mother only a few years afterward. Kid had it rough.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm gonna go change. Then we'll meet the others at Urahara's. He says he's got another surprise for us."

"Do I even wanna know?"

Ichigo grinned, "Probably not. Be right back. Make yourself at home."

He clapped his buddy on the back and turned to dart up the stairs to his room. Yuzu and Karin said goodbye, then left to go see a movie, kissing their father as they took their leave. Only Renji and Isshin remained in the living room.

"Renji...oh, my Son."

"Pop..." Renji choked as his father came to him, his own eyes tearing up once more. This time Renji didn't stop the flow of emotion. He let the tears fall as his father pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I missed you too, Pop." Renji hugged his father back tightly. He had missed him very much. He never thought he would see him again.

Images of Renji's death flashed to the forefront of Isshin's mind. Ichigo and Masaki's sorrow gripped his heart. He remembered there was so much blood. He remembered feeling powerless as his son died right in front of him.

He pulled back, "Ya look good, Son." He looked him over, taking in every strand of fiery red hair, each new tattoo, the new fire in his eyes. He wanted to memorize his face once more.

"You too, Pop," he nodded toward the poster Ichigo had been unsuccessful in removing from the wall, "I'm sorry about Masaki."

"It's okay. She lived a good life. She succeeded in everything she set out to do in her life. Ironically enough, she died protecting your brother, just like you did."

"You're kidding?"

There was silence, then Isshin changed the subject.

"So, you've become a soul reaper and a Lieutenant no less."

"Yeah. Wish I would've known you had been a soul reaper before I died. I might have visited before now if I'd known."

"You're time here was done. It was never supposed to get out and you're not to tell your brother either," he eyed his son, "Which division did you end up in?"

"Squad Six. I serve under Captain..."

"Captain Kuchiki."

"Yeah."

Isshin nodded, "You work hard. He can be a bit of a tyrant, but he's a good man."  
"I know, Pop." he said, then, "I'm glad we ran into each other. I wanted to talk about Ichigo. What do you think I should do?"

"I was surprised he introduced you as a friend. You haven't told him?"

"Not yet, but I really want your opinion."

"That's up to you, Son."

"How did this even happen, Pop?"

"What?"

"Ichigo...his power?"

"You don't know? I only know because Kisuke has been keeping me updated."

"I know Rukia gave her power to him when she was wounded and he needed to defend his sisters, but that power has since returned to her. I mean, I more or less understand what the hollowfication process is...but don't you have to be a soul reaper to begin with for that to happen? He's still human."

Isshin thought about it. He knew his son would someday follow in his footsteps, but only after he'd left his world for the other.

"I mean, Pop, he's good. Too good for a human. He's really, really powerful. He wiped out everyone who stood in his way when he invaded the Seireitei. Soul reaper, seated officers, myself...Captains. Each fight he got stronger and stronger still. I trained years and years to achieve bankai. He managed it in three days."

"I have to admit, I was surprised by his strength," Isshin looked up at the ceiling as though he could see his son moving about, "Kisuke's been a good teacher. Yoruichi Shihoin as well, plus that hollow thing of his is crazy or so I'm told."

"So that hollow is for real."

"Yeah, Kisuke says its power exceeds that of his own, though he'd never admit that aloud to anyone else. Kid has a lot of potential."

Renji grew quiet.

"Something wrong?"

"The Captain saw it. I didn't believe him. Said it took over for Ichigo briefly during their battle while he was wounded. Claimed it was out of control. Turned Ichigo into a completely different person."

Isshin nodded, "They're working on it. He's going to be getting help from other vizards. I know keeping that hollow in check has been exhausting for him. He's been coming home looking like he's ready to fall over, like he hasn't slept in weeks when I know he's been getting plenty."

Thumps and footsteps were heard overhead. Ichigo would be coming back down soon.

"You protect him, ya hear? Ichigo seems to be in the thick of something dangerous. Kisuke's been keeping me up to date on his progress, but hasn't been telling me everything."

Renji grit his teeth, "Captain Aizen betrayed us."

"Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yeah."

"You be careful. Aizen is strong and no one really even knows what his powers are. Watch each other's backs. I...I love you, Son."

Ichigo entered the room just as Isshin said those words, "Ah geez, I'm gonna be home for dinner ya old goat. Don't get all mushy on me."

Renji grinned at Ichigo's grumbling and nodded so his father knew he felt the same way as he followed his berry out the front door.

They walked toward Urahara's shop side by side.

"So...what d'ya think his surprise is?"

Ichigo chuckled, "With hat and clogs, you never know."

"True. Say, Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

"Got any plans this weekend?"  
"Just training and patrol. Those arrancar have been coming around a lot lately."

Renji watched the berry closely. His baby brother was so grown up. He could clearly picture the little toddler he used to know. Now when he looked at him, he saw a grown man. His honey brown eyes were mature now. He could see he had experiences. He was becoming like a best friend to him. He just needed to get a little closer.

"Thought maybe you'd like to visit the Soul Society, in a more casual capacity this time. Last time was not exactly relaxing. I can actually show you around now. Introduce you to the gang."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
"What?"

"That you got a gang."

"Sorry, old habit. Used to lead a gang before I went to the academy."

"Heh, I'm having a hard time picturing you at academy. Seem more like the trouble maker type who would skip class."

"Hey! I was a good student. I made Lieutenant didn't I?"

"Just seem the type to get into fights."

Renji growled, not that he was mad at Ichigo or even insulted. He was hoping Ichigo would look up to him. He wanted his brother to rely on him...to come to him if he ever needed anything.

Ichigo shook his head, " Sorry, just figured those tattoos and fiery red hair would start some fights."

Renji looked at Ichigo curiously, "Why?"

"My hair always caused problems with upper classmen and street thugs. Guys picked fights with me all the time. Said I was trying to call attention to myself. Teachers kept insisting I dye my hair back and stop showing off."

"Your hair is natural," Renji remarked.

"You're one of the few to notice that."

Crap! Renji forgot to phrase that as a question.

"I mean, come on Berry, I can't see you taking the time to dye your hair. Plus, I get the impression you'd rather be left alone."

"At school, absolutely."

Ichigo became pensive. When the silence dragged on, Renji spoke up again.

"What's eaten ya, Berry?"

"I haven't been called Berry in awhile. Not as an endearment anyway."

"Oh?"

Was that a glimmer of recognition? Was Ichigo remembering something?

"Guess your mom called ya her little berry. What a cute wittle boy you musta been." Renji teased.

"Cut it out, will ya? Besides, it wasn't my mom. Someone I knew when I was little used to call me that, but I haven't been able to picture their face in a long time, or remember their name."

Renji deflated, "Mustn't have been very important to you then."

Ichigo searched his dejected face, "Not true. I might not be able to remember them, but I know in my heart, in my soul that they were very important to me. Ya see this?"

He reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace he was wearing. He fingered the symbol dangling on it and showed it to Renji, "It was given to me by the same person. I close my eyes and try to picture that person every day. I **wish** I could remember them. I don't know why, but I miss them and I don't know where that feeling even comes from. It's strong and I try, but I can't remember. I asked my old man about it once, but he just gets sad and quiet. So I stopped bringing it up. I didn't want to keep hurting him. Whoever it was clearly meant a lot to him too."

Renji watched him as he stowed the trinket and started to walk again. He wanted more than ever to tell him who he was, but he wasn't sure how he would take the news. Would he be happy or feel betrayed? He followed his brother and decided now was not the time. For now, he would just be satisfied knowing that his Berry still thought about him every day even if he didn't remember him.

"So, anyhow, I'll introduce you around the division. How's Saturday?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo agreed as they reached the shop.

They walked in, wincing immediately when they saw the manic smile on the former Captain's face. They gave each other a pained look and braced themselves for a hell of a training session.

* * *

Renji was anxious as Saturday finally came. Ichigo would be arriving by noon. He kept checking the clock on the wall in the dojo. Byakuya noticed his Lieutenant's behavior.

"Renji!"

"Yes, Captain." he jumped and saluted, startled out of his thoughts.

"Is there any particular reason you are unable to focus?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. Ichigo should be here soon...around noon. Just...anxious I guess."

"I understand. You have been spending a lot of time with him."

"Yeah, but usually while Rukia and his other human friends are around. This time it will just be us."

Byakuya nodded, "I'm sure you have everything well in hand. Word of caution. I still expect you to conduct yourself as a highly respected officer of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Of course, Captain."

Renji checked the clock again and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"I kinda wish Rukia was going to be here."

"She has duties in the World of the Living. I have no doubt you'll forget all about your nerves once he is here."

"Lieutenant Abarai, Sir! Captain..." the man saluted Byakuya then turned back to Renji, "You have a visitor in your office."

"Seems Kurosaki is early. Can't say I expected punctuality from him," the noble commented.

"Yes, Sir." Renji said, though he sort of resented it. Why would his Captain expect any less?

"Bring him to us. I believe Renji has plans for him here."

Minutes later, after the soul reaper bowed and left to retrieve Ichigo, he returned with Kurosaki in tow. They were surprised to see him in bankai form.

"Hey Renji, "he nodded at the noble, "Byakuya."

The noble made an irritated noise, "Such insolence."

"So you keep telling me. How ya doing?"

"You expecting trouble?" Renji asked, eyebrows raised.

"Huh?"

"Your bankai."

"Oh...no. Nothing like that. I can't seem to change it back. I release my soul from my body and this is the form it automatically takes."

Byakuya watched him. The boy was getting more powerful by the day. His reiatsu was more controlled in a way, even if his power still leaked out like crazy. It was, steady. No longer fluctuating. He felt stable and sure of himself in a way he hadn't felt when he first invaded the Soul Society. To be able to remain in bankai form continuously without getting tired was new for him.

"Anything new, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked again.

Byakuya ignored his inquiring question and turned to continue his squads training, "I shall leave you to your visit. Remember what I said, Renji. I expect you to uphold the integrity of this squad."

"Of course, Captain."

Ichigo watched the noble as he resumed drills and pretended they weren't there.

"What a stick in the mud. What's his deal anyway?"

Renji gave him a smack on the back, "Come on, Berry."

Ichigo nodded, giving the noble one last glance then followed his best friend out the door and into the hall. Renji showed him around Squad Six, then they ventured out into the Seireitei. He was introduced proudly to his gang of friends, which was a mix of soul reapers and people from the Rukon District. They met outside the gates so he could meet them all. Only soul reapers were allowed in the Seireitei. They took to Ichigo quickly, after all, they'd been dying to meet him. Renji talked a lot about him and he had shared his secret about him with them. They all knew Ichigo was his brother and they all decided to accept him into the fold and treat him like family. To protect him like a part of it too.

"Hey, why don't we go to the bar. The Snake Pit should be open by now."

"Good idea. Let's go."

* * *

Renji bought the first round of drinks. The group asked Ichigo all about the World of the Living and about his life there. He talked about his friends and family a bit. They told him stories about Renji's gang days before he joined the academy. They told him about silly things he'd done in academy and during his first years with the squad. They all laughed and got on very well together.

They were just starting to discuss their next course of action, when the front door to the Snake Pit burst open and a group of rowdy people entered, all of them wearing soul reaper uniforms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Renji Abarai and his squad six losers."

Renji's face turned bright red. He clenched and bared his teeth as he turned to address the insulting party.

"Watch it, Toru!"

Toru's group laughed, "That all you got, Abarai? That your best comeback? That noble Captain of yours has made you soft. All he cares about are manners and maintaining that library. Seems to have rubbed off on you as well."

"His family is tasked with maintaining and protecting the history of the Soul Society. That takes discipline and commitment. Something you idiots know nothing about!"

Toru bared his teeth in kind, "My squad is all about being the best. The strongest. At least my Captain wasn't bested by that ryoka trash like yours was." Toru pointed to Ichigo as he raved, "Such a disgrace! Wish I'd been around to see it."

Annoyed by his attitude and insults toward his best friend, Ichigo stepped forward, "I can rectify that for you now, if you like."

Toru looked at Ichigo. He sized him up and wasn't at all impressed by this human.

"Don't bother; you wouldn't stand a chance. Our Captain would wipe the floor with you. You're only human after all."

Ichigo realized he completely missed the point. He'd been talking about showing him his strength, not his Captain, whoever that was.

They were head to head when another voice from a neighboring table chimed in.

"That's enough, Toru!"

They all turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika, seated officers of squad eleven, sitting and watching their confrontation with amusement. Ichigo recognized him. He was the first person he went up against once he was inside the Seireitei. He belonged to the big guys squad. Captain Zaraki. The crazy powerful Captain who carried around that tiny Lieutenant with bubblegum pink hair. He liked them all. Crazy bunch of people, but fun.

Ikkaku grinned, then resumed, "Better to quit while your ahead."

"And why would I want to do that? Just because he beat a Captain, doesn't mean he could beat ours. I mean, come on, it was Byakuya Kuchiki. Not much of a challenge."

"You take that back!" Renji barked, his friends holding him back from attacking the blowhard.

"It's really simple actually. He already has."

"What?" Toru gasped incredulously, looking back at the human wretch.

Ikkaku rose, hands clasped behind his neck, inclining his head at Ichigo in greeting, "Heya, Strawberry."

"How ya doing, Baldy."

They grinned at each other.

"Don't tell me you're friends with this trash too, Sir?"

"Better be careful, Toru. Wouldn't go around braggin about things you know nothing about. Your were off on assignment during the ryoka invasion. He already fought Captain Zaraki...and won."

"Impossible!"

"Don't believe me, ask the Lieutenant. She witnessed the entire thing."

Toru growled. Impossible. How could human ryoka trash best their super strong Captain? He turned around to face his rivals again.

"What is that ryoka doing here anyhow?" He demanded, changing the subject while he processed the information.

"Visiting as our guest."

"Really Renji you should have better sense than to hang with trash like Kurosaki. Not only will people lose respect for you, Abarai, but you'll tarnish your precious Captains noble reputation as well."

"I'm gonna beat you to a..." Renji lunged at Toru angrily.

No one talked about his Captain or his brother like that. His Captain had a solid reputation and was one of the strongest in the Seireitei and Ichigo was anything but trash.

Ichigo stepped in front of Renji, stopping him from doing something stupid.

"Easy, Renji. He isn't worth it."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart, Kurosaki. You'll make someone a fine little woman some day."

Renji lost it, seeing red. He lunged once more, this time dodging Ichigo and linking his hands around Toru's neck.

"Lieutenant!" his friends yelled.

"Toru! That's enough!"

"Stay out of this, Madarame!" Toru bellowed over his shoulder.

Both groups were fighting now and Ikkaku and Yumi watched as war broke out between the squads.

"You will obey your superior officer, Toru Hashimoto!"

They all became suddenly aware that a new and very powerful presence had joined them.

"I had it under control, Captain Kuchiki." Ikkaku bowed respectfully.

"Indeed," The noble was standing right behind Ichigo Kurosaki.

He could see Ichigo was uncomfortable, but dying to get his licks in. It seemed he was the only one who hadn't joined in the fray. Interesting.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you and your men are to return to squad six immediately. Toru Hashimoto, you and yours will return to your squad as well. I'll be sure to report your conduct to your Captain."

"Looks like I get off easy," he snickered at Renji.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, for he knew differently. Clearly this man knew very little about his own Captain. Ikkaku squashed Toru's thought completely.

"You won't get off scot-free. The Captain happens to like Ichigo. You know how much he values strength. Ichigo Kurosaki has proved his tenfold."

Toru cowered at that realization. If the human really bested Zaraki, that would be the greatest show of strength.

"Sorry for the trouble, Captain. We'll be going now." Yumichika said quietly, bowing and wrangling the rest of their squad members out the door.

Renji watched them leave, then turned to face his very irate Captain.

"Sir, I can explain."

Byakuya held up a hand, "I don't want to hear your excuses. I believe I made myself very clear."

Renji hung his head, "Yes, Sir."

"You are hereby confined to squad six barracks for the remainder of the weekend."

"But, Captain..." Renji looked to Ichigo, then back again.

Byakuya knew what he was saying, and that was exactly why he was punishing him. He wanted his right hand to be able to spend time with his brother, but he also wanted him to present himself as a respected member of the Gotei Thirteen. It was like being a parent. You take away something the child wants into order to ensure the bad behavior wasn't repeated. It was for Renji's own good. Plus, it would instill some restraint in Ichigo as well. If he knew what this behavior would result in, then he would also be less likely to cause trouble.

"I'm afraid Kurosaki will have to entertain himself, or return home."

"I'll stay if that's alright. I'll talk to the Head Captain about extending my stay so you and I can hang Renji."

Byakuya nodded, "I'll prepare a room for you at the manor."

Ichigo did a double take, "Really?"

"I would never hear the end of it if I turned you away."

Ichigo grinned knowingly, "Rukia?"

"Indeed."

"Hey, you're not so bad after all. You'll be the perfect big brother yet, Byakuya."

They all turned to leave, both Renji and Byakuya hiding small smiles. Ichigo certainly was one of a kind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo spent most of Renji's suspension with his new friends of the Seireitei. Ikkaku, Yumi and Zaraki loved to train, so spending free time with them was entertaining and exhausting. He had tea and sake with Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. He ran into Izuru and Hisagi twice. They had drinks and good conversation. Rukia returned to the Soul Society once for a meeting. They had an hour to chill, but then she returned to her mission in the World of the Living. The Head Captain agreed to his extension in the Seireitei and was therefore able to hang with Renji once his suspension was over. Three more days.

Renji went looking for him as soon as his suspension was lifted, which did not surprise Byakuya in the least. Renji found him hanging out with Zaraki and his tiny, pink-haired Lieutenant in his private home. She was currently sitting in Ichi's lap while he and Zaraki talked battle tactics.

He watched the three-some for a moment. Zaraki actually looked at peace and he didn't seem to mind that Ichigo had his Lieutenants attention. His berry certainly was amazing. He seemed to get under everyone's skin or creep into their hearts without trying.

"Ichigo!"

"Heya Renji!" He waved over his shoulder as Renji joined them.

Zaraki sneered at him when the red-head sat down, "Jail time over?"

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Heard Byakuya grounded ya for getting into a fight."

"Shut up, Zaraki! Leave him alone." Ichigo growled.

"Haha haha ha...just yankin his chain, Strawberry."

Ichigo snarled and swatted Zaraki's large hand away from ruffling his already uncooperative hair.

"Cut that out!"

Zaraki only laughed more. Yachiru giggled in Ichi's lap and cooed to calm the now red-faced substitute soul reaper.

"Well, let's go Ichigo. Captain said we could spar, but we have to use the coliseum."

"Why? What's wrong with the dojo in Squad Six?"

The pair stood to leave. Renji scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, "Says we tend to get outta hand. We can go all out there and our session will be contained."

"Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun." Ichigo stretched, cracking his limbs, then put his arms behind his head and wrapped around his zanpakuto for support, "I've been itching to train with you a bit."

He followed Renji out of the house. Zaraki, having watched the exchange, grinned.

 _'Well, what do ya know. The Pineapple has family.'_

* * *

Zaraki and Yachiru followed the pair. Should be an interesting sparing session. The coliseum was on the opposite side of the Seireitei, closer to squad two. They arrived at the same time as Toru's group. Zaraki sighed heavily. This was bound to get messy.

"Well, looky here. Abarai brought his human out to play."

Toru's friends laughed, Ichigo rolled his eyes and Renji growled.

"Shut your trap, Toru, or I'll shut it for you!"

"Ooh, I'm terrified." He shook his body with exaggeration.

"You should be." A gruff voice warned.

"Captain..." Toru faltered when he noticed Zaraki lazing on the steps near them, "I didn't see you there."

"Still causing trouble I see. If you had any talent or even decent power, I'd probably encourage you, but you got no chance kid."

Toru's eyes went wide. Zaraki was always about being the best fighters, being the first on scene of a battle and being the most powerful. Did his Captain really have such little faith in him?

"Captain! That's not fair!" One of the group yelled in Toru's defense.

"Yeah, squad eleven members are more powerful than anyone from squad six." Another next to Toru stated matter-of-factly.

"Besides, they've allied themselves with the ryoka." Another still, chimed in from the back.

Toru made a nervous giggle, "That's right Captain. Anyone in the Seireitei who allies with that human trash is beneath us...right?"

Renji glared at Toru. Zaraki sighed. The kid just didn't get it. This was gonna get ugly fast, but it should be interesting.

Zaraki adjusted his position on the stairs to watch, "Your funeral kid."

Renji grinned, "Even your own Captain has made friends with Ichigo. Your Captain trash too?"

Furious and feeling betrayed, Toru was about to punch Renji when a strong, dark power rose around them, interrupting their confrontation.

"Hollows." One of Renji's crew said quietly.

There was nothing for it. It was back to business as usual. This fight was going to have to wait. They had work to do.

"Let's go." He ordered his men.

"Don't bother, Abarai. We'll handle it." Toru stepped in his way.

"Like I'd leave something as important as protecting the Soul Society to the likes of you!" Renji shoved his rival.

Toru shoved him back, "Watch it, Pineapple Head. You'll get hurt if you're not careful."

Ichigo put a hand on Renji's shoulder, "We don't have time for this. Let's just go."

Renji shrugged his hand off and continued his standoff with Toru. Ichigo watched only for a minute before shaking his head and leaving to deal with the threat. Renji's gang followed him, half because this argument was stupid and the other half because they promised to keep Ichigo safe. Even Zaraki, who grew increasingly bored with their standoff, followed to watch what he considered to be the better show. He would jump in to help if the situation called for it.

They felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure rise and spike, putting their argument on hold abruptly. Toru, his group and Renji followed the spikes in power until they found Ichigo fighting the hollows. They arrived just in time to see the last hollow fall. Sakura petals danced around Ichigo, signaling Byakuya had showed up to help.

Toru growled and Renji looked proud. His berry sure was something.

"Well done, Kurosaki." Byakuya praised him.

"It was nothing."

"Renji!"

"Sir..."

"Explain to me why you allowed the substitute soul reaper to handle this task alone? **Do not** tell me it was because you were involved in another altercation with this man." He gestured toward Toru.

"Uh, well, you see..." Renji sighed, "Sorry, Sir."

"If you wouldn't allow that human trash to roam freely about, this wouldn't have happened." Toru fumed at Captain Kuchiki.

The noble raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. Instead there may have been casualties while we waited on you. Captain Zaraki, I implore you to discipline your men. Clearly, they lack a great deal of it."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Kuchiki. Mind your business."

Toru cheered and smirked, "You tell him, Captain."

Yachiru had heard enough. She was on very good terms with Byakuya.

"You got no room to talk, Toru! Get back to the barracks!" She yelled in her little, yet intimidating voice.

"Lieutenant..."

"Sorry, Toru-chan. You shouldn't insult Bya-kun and you should never ever anger Kenny. Plus, he did warn you once already. Renji and Ichi's power far exceeds your own. Know your limits, Toru-chan."

"Captain...do something about this."

"You heard your Lieutenant. March!"

Toru couldn't believe what was happening. He glared at the ryoka, who was chummy with his Captain and vowed to see to his demise personally. They turned to leave. His best friend Kise joined him, falling in step beside him. Kise looked at the mixture of emotion on Toru's face.

At the same time, another of his group spoke up on his other side, "What are you going to do, Boss? I mean, that ryoka must be really strong if the Captain and even Kuchiki praise him." Kise continued.

Angrily, Toru used an offensive kido against the man and threw him against the far wall of a nearby building. He shunpoed up to him in an instant and grabbed him viciously by the throat, choking him.

"That **human** is trash! A complete waste of space! He will easily be dealt with. I'll see to it personally that he never returns to the Soul Society again."

"Y.y.y...yes...s. ."

"He merely amuses our Captain for now. That will change. As for Kuchiki, since when did I ever care what that noble ponce thinks?"

"N...nn...never, Toru."

"That's right never!"

"Toru..." Kise warned.

"What?!" he snapped without looking away from the offending soul reaper.

"I understand you're frustrated and upset, but harming your own followers is hardly the correct course of action."

Toru loosened his grip, but did not release the man. He looked at Kise, who smiled knowing it would only take one more push, "If you recall, that was how you lost six members to Renji's squad last season."

Kise was talking non-chalantly and lifting himself up to lazily sit on a stack of crates against the wall his fellow squad member was currently pinned to. Toru released the soul reaper immediately after his reminder.

"Kise! We would never leave the boss." One said as they pushed through the group to get closer.

Kise waved them off, "I know that, I'm just saying. Perhaps you should cool your head before you start making any rash decisions."

Toru looked away from him. He was right. He was always right, not that he liked to admit that.

Pleased to see his simple manipulation eased some of the anger, he jumped back down and followed as Toru walked away without a word.

"So...what **are** you thinking, Toru?" Kise asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm still reeling from the fact that Captain Zaraki and the Lieutenant approve of the ryoka and are friendly with him. It absolutely infuriates me that it's even possible."

"I know, but clearly the human's power is great. Zaraki would stand for no less. The fact that he also praised Renji is..."

"Blasphemous to say the least." Toru interrupted his best friend.

Kise left it at that. Annoying Toru with the truth apparently wasn't what he wanted right now.

"I plan to challenge Kurosaki myself. He'll be dealt with no problem. I'm not overly concerned about that. It's Abarai who needs to be brought down a peg. If only I knew more about him."

Kise looked at Toru stunned, "Knew more about him...don't you know..."

"Yeah, you know what I mean. I know how to push his buttons and piss him off, but I don't know what he truly fears. What he holds dear other than his precious Captain. I would be executed for even trying to take Byakuya Kuchiki down. I just need some time to think. I'll see you later, Kise."

Kise watched as his friend enter the barracks and went his own way, leaving them behind.

 _'What Renji truly fears?'_ Kise shook his head in dismay, then looked at the door Toru disappeared behind, _'You'd never believe those two used to be the best of friends.'_

He turned to address the others when he noticed two members sneaking away from the rest.

"Where are you two going? We've been confined to the barracks."

"We have an idea...on how to help Toru."

"You'll be in a lot of trouble if your caught." He warned.

It fell on deaf ears, "We have to do this. Toru wants to beat Renji. We think we can figure out how."

Suddenly bored, Kise waved them off and turned around to leave. He'd find a book to read in his quarters.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when Byakuya pulled Renji into his home office.

"Honestly, Renji, what am I going to do with you?!" Byakuya said sternly, tossing his paperwork onto the desk without caring if it fell off the other side.

"He started it, Captain." Renji insisted.

Byakuya spun round and poked Renji in the chest with his finger, "I don't care who started it. You are the Lieutenant of Squad Six. I expected you to be the bigger man, the more responsible one and walk away. You are better than that."

The two soul reapers from squad eleven hid outside the Kuchiki estate near the noble's office and listened carefully to Renji's dressing down.

"Captain, I can't just..."

"Can't just what, Renji? Can't walk away? Why?" Byakuya demanded.

"He insulted Ichigo, not once, but several times. He insulted you. I couldn't just let him get away with that."

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to get the migraine to lessen, "You don't have to defend our honor, Renji. I'm a grown man and Kurosaki is a big boy. He can take care of himself," the noble looked up at Renji, leaning back and sitting on the edge of his desk, "It seemed Kurosaki had better sense than you. He didn't let any of those insults bother him and because the two of you were at each other's throats, you forced Kurosaki to tackle the hollow problem himself."

Renji was about to argue further, but thought better of it. His Captain looked ready to strangle him.

"Speaking of...where is Ichigo?"

"I sent him home."

"I had hoped to see him off." Renji hung his head.

Byakuya gave him an understanding look, "He will be back another time. I told him to make sure he contacted you about another visit in the near future. I may have mentioned my desire to teach him kido at some point."

Renji looked up at him, surprised, "Really?"

"Yes. I am no fool. There is no way we will be able to keep your brother out of this Aizen mess. We cannot be with him all the time. We won't be able to protect him twenty-four seven. The more powers at his disposal, the better off he will be."

The hidden pair's eyes grew wide. They looked at each other, "Brother?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

Renji grew quiet. Byakuya considered his second in command, "Renji, your brother is very strong. You need not worry so much about him. Even I must acknowledge his power, his growth. His potential seems utterly limitless."

"Yeah, my little Berry has become quite powerful, hasn't he?"

"Indeed. He has survived these last fifteen years without you. He plowed his way through most of the Gotei Thirteen and lived to tell the tale. He will be fine."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Besides, that Quincy friend of his has been sending me weekly updates on Ichigo's well being and progress. We'll know if he needs our help."

"Yeah, okay."

"You're dismissed. Go home, Renji. Get some sleep. We'll discuss your punishment in the morning."

"Yes, Sir."

Renji turned to leave. The two spies outside took off immediately to tell Toru what they learned. He would be ecstatic.

* * *

"Toru! Boss! Toru!" the pair yelled in unison as they ran.

Toru and Kise looked up as two of their fellow members ran into the common room of the barracks completely out of breath.

"Keep it down. What is so important?" Toru asked.

"You'll never believe what we just overheard."

"I'm busy. I don't have time for your nonsense."

"But Toru, this is important."

"I said not now. I'm contemplating Abarai's fall from grace."

"That's what we want to tell you. We learned something that could help you."

Toru suddenly gave his complete attention, "What have you learned."

"Renji has family. A brother."

"This is interesting. Who? What squad are they in? Or perhaps they are in Rukon District."

"You'll never believe it." They grinned manically.

"Well, out with it already." He demanded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"They would know it. They behave like best friends...not siblings."

Kise didn't want to encourage anything, but that was not entirely accurate.

"It is possible that they were brothers in the World of the Living and Renji died. Perhaps Ichigo was too young at the time and has forgotten."

Toru's eyes lit up like a candle. He looked happier than he'd ever been at this moment. Renji's brother was that damn ryoka.

"Well this is great news. I can kill two birds with one stone. I destroy Ichigo Kurosaki and in the same act I'll destroy Abarai's world. He'll be sad, lose his will to fight and live...oh how wonderful. You two did well."

"Toru, putting Renji in his place is one thing. Killing a member of his family is bound to get you banned or exiled from the Soul Society, if not executed when you get caught."

"You are assuming I will get caught."

"You don't think the death of Ichigo Kurosaki will be investigated? It will and you remember who investigations are done by around here, right? Hitsugaiya. He **will** find out. It would just be a matter of time."

Toru punched one hand into the other, "It will be completely worth it."

Kise shook his head. When had the relationship between these two become so bad? He needed to make a decision. Kise still liked Renji. If it hadn't been for Renji's request to stay with Toru, he would have joined squad six long before now. So, now he had to make a decision. Stay with Toru and possibly be exiled or executed for helping him, or tell Renji and help him protect Ichigo Kurosaki.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kise followed Toru through the halls of the barracks toward his quarters. He'd taken off excitedly, ranting and raving with the two soul reapers who'd brought him the information he needed to put Renji in his place. He was walking fast and was rattling off all the different ways he could destroy Kurosaki. He was trying to decide which ways would cause Renji more pain. Toru's eyes were sparkling with joy at the prospect of Renji in pain and dispair. Kise steeled himself. He couldn't let this happen.

He stood in the doorway to Toru's quarters when the man in question stopped just outside talking rapidly. Kise leaned against the frame, feigning indifference.

"This isn't going to work, Toru."

Toru finally stopped talking abruptly and looked at his best friend. He seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're plan. It's not going to work. All you'll do is bring them closer together. You think Kurosaki is here too much already? Kill him and he'll be here permanently." Kise folded his arms as if to solidify his point.

"Kise..."

"I'm telling you, Toru, it will just backfire on you. You kill Ichigo and he'll just wind up here in the Soul Society. That's how it works. Then you know what will happen next? With all the friends he's made here, they'll bring him into the Seireitei and invite him to join the Gotei Thirteen."

Toru shook his head, "Won't happen. Let me tell you why," he turned to the duo still standing beside him, "You two go get the others. Meet me in the mess hall in thirty minutes. Kise, with me."

Kise followed him into his room.

"It will happen, Toru." Kise flopped on Toru's bed as he watched his misguided friend move about gathering a notepad and a few other items, "Kurosaki has shown great power and a desire to protect. No way those in the Gotei Thirteen that he has bonded with will let him get lost in the Rukon District. You'll just bring him and Renji closer than before. That's not what you want."

Toru grinned, "On the contrary. He's human, yes, but he's also a substitute soul reaper. You kill him while he's in soul form, he dies. Period. The body cannot live without a soul."

Kise felt horrified. What happened to Toru? He was talking about murder. Murder of a human...of a fellow soul reaper. Toru had changed too much. This was insane. It was way beyond just immoral. It was far from just illegal. It was a huge no-no to interfere with the human world and a huge crime to kill a fellow soul reaper. It made no difference that Kurosaki was merely a substitute.

Kise shook his head. This was getting out of hand.

"Come on. We'll gather the others and take care of this right now." Toru said, sheathing his zanpakuto.

"It's too late."

"It's never too late."

"No," Kise shook his head and stood, "In this case it is. Kurosaki has returned to the World of the Living."

"No problem. We go there then." Toru continued past his friend.

Kise followed him into the hall and pulled on his shoulder, "Not without permission you're not."

Toru turned slowly, glaring at him, "You mean, we're not...right? We are in this together, aren't we? You haven't secretly made friends with that human trash have you, Kise?"

Kise calmed himself and resumed his indifferent attitude, "Course not, but we're in enough trouble as it is. Have you forgotten we've been confined to the barracks? Besides, he's less likely to be in soul form there anyhow."

Toru studied Kise, searching for deceit of any kind. Kise used the silence to continue.

"If you intend to get away with this, you'll need to be smart about it. How you go about this will determine how it ends. You'll have to make sure no one can link anything back to you or anyone else in squad eleven."

Toru nodded his head, understanding he was moving too fast.

"You're right," Kise sighed, relieved, "I'm being too impatient. I need to plan this out carefully. I have all the time in the world. No need to rush."

Kise nodded, "That's right. If we're lucky, "he made sure to adjust his choice of words, "one of the arrancar will take him out before we have to do anything."

"There any particular reason you seem so reluctant to end the ryoka's existence?"

"No. Just seems like a lot of work and hassle to me. Besides, nothing is guaranteed. If we were to get caught, we'd be finished. I happen to like my life here. I don't particularly want to find out what happens if we're discovered."

Toru chuckled, "Lazy bastard. Always the easy way with you."

Kise grinned, "Can you blame me? We got it pretty good here in squad eleven."

"Yeah, okay, I hear ya. Smart and slow."

Toru clapped his buddy on the shoulder and resumed his walk down the hall. Kise followed. They met the others in the mess hall as planned, but Toru was quieter about his scheming. He gathered them in a isolated corner and they spoke in hushed voices. Kise sat nearby and listened quietly.

How had this gotten so out of hand? How had simple anger turned into such dark emotion. He knew he'd only delayed Toru for now. He knew he would take action eventually, probably sooner rather than later. He was too eager. Soon slow and smart wouldn't be enough. He would want satisfaction before too long.

He feigned disinterest and reclined back in his chair and closed his eyes. He thought back to when things were different...to when they were all still friends. He thought about the incident that changed everything...that changed Toru.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _ **"**_ _Renji! Wait up!"_

 _The red-head turned around and waited for his right hand and friend to catch up. He wasn't alone. There was new face following behind him. He looked young, and angry and distrustful of others. He was rough and Renji figured he'd been alone a long time._

 _"Kise..." He greeted, "Who's your friend?"_

 _"Hey Boss. His name is Toru Hashimoto," He glanced back and waited as the young man caught up to them, "He needs a place to stay."_

 _Renji studied the man carefully, "How long you been here, kid?"_

 _Toru, who seemed to be about twenty years or so, just narrowed his eyes at him and ignored his question._

 _Renji heard a gurgling sound, "Ya hungry?"_

 _The thought of food seemed to resonate. At the very least, the young man licked his lips._

 _Renji looked back at Kise, "Where did you find him?"  
_

 _"He was caught up in a brawl with thugs from Jora's crew. He was stealing food from a merchant in their territory."_

 _"_ _ **He**_ _is standing right here, damnit!" Toru said irritably._

 _"He speaks," Renji grinned, "Jora's crew doesn't take kindly to strangers. You won't have to steal your meals around here."_

 _"Yeah? You gonna take care of me now?"_

 _Kise watched. He always loved taking in new members. Especially when they behaved this way. Too many people were left lost and struggling in this world. He loved the effect Renji's kindness and tough love affected people. It was why he joined him in the first place. Even though Renji is ten years his junior, he felt compelled to follow him. He was just a natural leader._

 _"That's right, Toru. Welcome to the Red Snakes. Come on, I'll show you around."_

 _Renji turned to leave and started down the street, weaving through the crowd of shoppers, though most greeted him and moved aside. Kise trailed after him, eyeing Toru first, smiling and then fell in step behind his leader._

 _Toru caught up after a few minutes, "I never asked you to take care of me. I've been here a little over a year, I can handle myself."_

 _Renji didn't look at him and just kept pointing out places and telling him what they were, "Only a year? So you're a newbie. Don't sweat it."_

 _I'm not! Look, I don't need your help!"_

 _Renji stopped in front of a large building, and turned to address his aggravated companion._

 _"I'm sure you don't, but_ _ **maybe**_ _you don't have to do it alone._ _ **Maybe**_ _you don't have to sneak around and steal your meals or take up shelter in some run down hovel for a decent place to sleep in at night, never sure whether you'll be safe there till morning or not._ _ **Maybe**_ _," Renji looked back at the building then again at Toru, "you get three square meals a day. Maybe you get to know others like you and train so you can handle yourself when you are alone. Maybe you have a warm bed that's all your own every night for as long as you want it. Maybe, just maybe, you make a few new friends and belong to something other than the streets of Rukon."_

 _Toru didn't know what to say. In the year he'd been here, no one ever took an interest in him, let alone speak to him at length._

 _"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"  
_

 _Renji raised an eyebrow, "Trust me or don't. That's your choice. What I'm offering you is a family. People who have been where you are. People who understand what you've been through. We look out of each other and protect the people of Rukon District. If you don't wanna stay, you can leave any time. All I'm offering is safety and stability. Take it or leave it."_

 _Renji entered the building behind him, leaving Toru and Kise alone together in the street._

 _"He for real?"_

 _"As real as it gets." Kise went to enter as well, "Hope we see you inside, kid."_

 _ **Two Years Later**..._

 _"You guys ready for this?" Renji asked as he and several members of his gang approached the courtyard of the Soul Reaper Academy._

 _"Yes, Boss!" Chorused around him._

 _"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes, "You know that's gonna have to stop once we get in there?"_

 _"They know, Rukia. Today we cease being a street gang. Today, we become students...soul reapers in training."_

 _"Hai!" rang again._

 _Renji turned to address his comrades, "Rukia's right. We have to straighten up. If we want the power to protect Rukon, we need to study hard. We can do this together. We work hard, learn everything we can and we will become full-fledged soul reapers."_

 _They nodded, looking determined._

 _"Okay, let's do this."  
_

 _They started toward the door, Rukia falling in step next to him. Kise and Toru did the same on his other side._

 _"You're going to miss that, aren't you?" She asked as they entered the main foyer._

 _"Yeah, but I know we can protect them better this way."_

 _Toru gnashed his teeth irritably, "Right, cuz soul reapers take an interest in us already. They never let anything bad happen to the people of Rukon."_

 _Toru didn't particularly like soul reapers. He didn't have great experiences with them, no one in the Red Snakes had. He was one of the few to protest joining the academy. "How do you know we won't become just like them? How do you know we won't get lost in our mission to gain power and lose all interest and sympathy for the Rukon District?"_

 _"Because Rukon means home to us. We won't forget that." Renji answered._

 _Kise agreed, "We'll never forget where we come from."_

 _Toru clicked his tongue unbelieving. Kise chuckled, "You didn't have to come you know. Renji agreed to put you in charge in his absence. You could've stayed behind."_

 _Toru remained quiet._

 _"Obviously you trust Renji...or you wouldn't be here."_

 _Rukia linked arms with him and Renji, "Come on, Toru. Let's show them just how strong we are. We got this in the bag. Today, the academy...then, onto the Seireitei."_

 _"What's going on? Why's everyone so quiet?" Toru asked as he finally was able to push through the crowd that had gathered in the hall one day after lessons. He found Renji and Kise at the front._

 _Kise pointed ahead, down the hall. There was a regal looking man talking to Rukia. He looked rich; like a noble. His jet black hair was long and partially pinned back. His skin was pale and damn near perfect. He stood straight as a rod and his clothes..._

 _"He's a captain of the Gotei Thirteen." Toru realized._

 _"Yeah. Not just any captain." Kise explained in a hushed voice, "He's the Captain of Division Six. Clan Leader of the noble Kuchiki House."_

 _"Why is he here?"_

 _Kise glanced sympathetically at Renji, "He's here for Rukia."_

 _"She made it in?!" Toru was stunned._

 _"Apparently he's adopting her into the family. She's going to be a Kuchiki. That gives her an automatic in to the Gotei Thirteen, no registering required."_

 _Toru could see this was tough on Renji. He'd fallen in love with Rukia at first sight. It annoyed him._

 _"So much for doing this together."_

 _Renji finally spoke, "It's not her fault. None of us saw this coming."_

 ** _Afterward..._**

 _Since Rukia was adopted, Renji threw himself into his studies. He became obsessed. He kept talk about needing to be stronger. He talked about getting so strong he could beat Captain Kuchiki. It was all he could think about. He stopped hanging out after lessons. He trained on kido and swordsmanship daily until he could barely stand. He overdid it during practical lessons to the point of exhaustion. Instead of sleeping, he trained some more. Kise and Toru watched him helplessly as their leader drove himself into the ground for the next three years._

 _When graduation finally arrived, Renji was a changed man. His eyes were changed. There was experience and determination they'd never seen before. Graduation meant they'd finally be able to sign up for the Division they wished to serve. They agreed a year ago by vote that they would all join Squad Eleven. Well, almost everyone._

 _Kise was waiting in line to sign up with Toru when he happened to look over at the table several feet away. He caught a glimpse of Renji at the sign up table for Squad Six._

 _"Huh...now what's he doing?"_

 _"Who?" Toru asked, and looked over to see what Kise was talking about, "What the..."_

 _Kise chased after Toru. He was a bit curious himself. As Renji finished signing his name and started to walk away, Toru grabbed his arm and spun him around, "What the hell, Renji! We all agreed to join squad eleven. Just what are you doing?"  
_

 _"I changed my mind. I think squad six would suit us better."_

 _Toru growled, "That's not what you said last year. We voted. You said eleven would provide us with the power and best resources."_

 _"I was wrong."_

 _"No! No...you weren't. This is something else."_

 _Kise stepped up to the table to add his name to the sign-up sheet, "Toru, what difference does it make what squad we're in as long as we're together? We'll just tell the others there was a last minute change and..."_

 _"No!" Toru ripped the pen out of Kise's hand, "We all agreed on this. This is about Rukia!" He looked accusingly at Renji._

 _Renji had nothing to say. Toru was stunned. He was right. He was only going to be closer to Rukia._

 _"So because of some woman, you're going to abandon us all?"_

 _"I'm not abandoning anyone."_

 _Kise looked between them. They'd grown to be great friends over the years. He couldn't bear to see them pull apart._

 _"Honestly, any squad will do, but Renji, even if you are accepted into division six, there's no guarantee that Rukia will be there. She was accepted into the family, not necessarily the same squad. You never know, they may have some rule about family serving in the same division."_

 _Renji seemed to be considering this. Toru looked hurt._

 _"You promised we were going to the Seireitei together...as a family. What are we supposed to tell the others?"_

 _Renji stared at him. Toru was right, so was Kise. He was being selfish. He made a promise. It wasn't Rukia's fault she wasn't joining them. He couldn't abandon them._

 _"Okay. Let's go. Squad Eleven won't know what hit them."_

 _Toru smiled, relieved Renji saw reason. They grinned at each other and made their way back to the squad eleven sign in table. Kise smiled. He looked down at the table and was about to cross off Renji's name, but dropped the pen instead. There was no rule that said you could only sign up for one division. You would only be accepted into one._

 _Renji deserved to be happy and if there was any chance that Rukia was in that squad, then Renji had every right to try. He did everything for everyone else, he deserved to get what he wanted once in a while. If it was meant to be, he'd be accepted._

 _'What harm could it do?' he thought to himself._

 _He then walked over to join the rest of his friends. He felt good about their future._

 ** _Squad Eleven..._**

 _"Kenny will be here soon! Everyone, line up!"_

 _Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, watched as the members scrambled around the room. The tiny Second-In-Command took her place beside the seated officers and waited for their Captain to arrive._

 _The doors burst open moments later, practically flying off their hinges, as a large, broad shouldered man with spiky hair and a scar across his face entered. The bells on the ends of each spike of hair tinkled as he walked. He chose a spot on the floor in front of them and lounged comfortably._

 _"At ease!" He barked._

 _"Kenny! Yachiru scolded, "You are supposed to take roll call!"_

 _The beastly Captain rolled his eyes, "Yer all here, right?"  
_

 _"Hai!" was shouted back in unison._

 _Yachiru folded her arms but said nothing else._

 _"Business as usual, but I do have a few changes to the roster."_

 _Whispers traveled around the room. Zaraki was changing the roster a lot lately. He kept saying it was because he only wanted the strongest members in positions of power._

 _"Fifth Seat, Yumichika!" He read off the list in front of him._

 _"Nice work, Yumi." Renji congratulated as Yumi sat next to him._

 _Just six months ago, Renji finally made his way to being the Sixth Seated Officer._

 _"Third Seat, Ikkaku!"_

 _"Alright, 'bout damn time!"_

 _"That is all!" The members scattered, "Abarai...front and center."  
_

 _The officers gave him a smile and slap on the back. Kise and Toru met him half way, "We'll wait for ya."_

 _The pair stayed just within earshot._

 _"Yes, Captain?"_

 _"You have a choice to make. You are being offered a Lieutenant position."_

 _"Sir...Lieutenant Kusajishi..."_

 _"Not here. Byakuya Kuchiki has requested you to be his new Lieutenant in Squad Six."_

 _Renji was speechless. Kise and Toru were stunned. It was completely unexpected. Renji had no idea what to say._

 _"You can take the position or you can tell Kuchiki to shove it. What's it gonna be?"_

 _Renji was quiet a moment, "Can I think about it?"_

 _Kise and Toru stared at his back. He was actually thinking about it? Zaraki could see his officer had torn desires._

 _"Kuchiki is not a patient man. He'll want an answer soon. You have until tomorrow morning. If you haven't come up with an answer by then, I'll make the decision for you."_

 _"Yes, Sir."_

 _Renji walked away. Kise and Toru could only watch him leave. They found him in his quarters a few hours later. He was packing._

 _"You're leaving." Kise said. It wasn't a question._

 _"I have the opportunity to be a Lieutenant, Kise. Wouldn't you?"_

 _"You can't leave!"Toru snapped._

 _"I'll never get this opportunity again."_

 _"You will. Here."_

 _"I don't see the bubblegum princess giving up her position."_

 _Toru was absolutely beside himself, "You can't do this. You can't abandon us!"_

 _"I'm not...look, our friendship will always be the same. We'll always be family. Nothing changes accept our geography."_

 _Renji stepped toward the door as he lugged his bag over his shoulder._

 _"You walk out that door and I'll never forgive you." There was silence and they locked eyes, "You walk out that door...and you and me...we're done. You will be dead to me."_

 _"You don't mean that."_

 _"I do. If you abandon us now, I can never trust you again."_

 _"Grow up, Toru. We made it. We're all soul reapers. We have the power to protect what's ours. Just like we planned. You have grown so much since we first accepted you into the gang. It's time to stop acting like a scared young brat and start acting like a man. I have dreams to be more powerful and work toward something bigger."_

 _"Why does anything have to change? We put our trust in you."_

 _"I want more, Toru. I want to get stronger. I want to move up the ranks."_

 _"And that means more to you than we do?"_

 _"Course not."_

 _"But you're still going?"  
_

 _"Yeah, I'm going."_

 _"Fine. Go. Be that prissy, nobles side kick. We're done, you and me. Better hope we never cross paths, Abarai." Toru stormed out of the room._

 _Kise turned to see the grief on Renji's face. It clearly pained him to hurt Toru._

 _"I'll let the others know about your promotion. I'll let them know they have the choice to request transfer or stay. I'm with you, of course."_

 _"No, Kise. As much as I appreciate that, I want you to stay with Toru. The others are already settled here and happy. He's feeling abandoned and if you leave too, he'll feel completely betrayed. Stay with him."  
_

 _"You want me to look after him?"_

 _"Yes, continue to be there for him. He always had the most difficulty with trust. You stay and prove to him that he can be a leader too. Help him to grow."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I am."_

 _"That will put us at odds."_

 _"I'll feel better about leaving if I know he has you."_

 _Kise nodded and they said their goodbyes._

 _"Good luck, Lieutenant."_

 _ **End Flashback...**_

* * *

"Kise!"

He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.

"Yeah."

"You listening?" Toru asked.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Good, we're gonna need you when the time comes. Next time that human returns to the Soul Society, it will be his last."

Kise had enough. It was time to make the jump to squad six. His loyalty was always to Renji. He'd only stayed because his leader asked him as a favor. He didn't want to be a part of this. He made a choice. He would go and tell Renji everything while the others slept. This had to stop.


End file.
